herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thermoman
Thermoman also known as George Sunday later Monday (when off duty) is the son of Seamus and the late Ulrick, the boyfriend, later husband of Janet, the father of Apollo (Ollie) and Cassie, Arnie's cousin, Ella and Stanley's son-in-law and the main protagonist of the BBC sitcom My Hero. Thermoman is a multiple-powered superhero who originates from the planet Ultron. In an attempt to do his best to fit in with life on Earth, he uses his alter ego George Sunday. However, due to his unfamiliarity with human life, his antics usually lead to many misunderstandings. Although Thermoman is intrinsically very intelligent, his problem understanding earthly customs makes him look like an idiot to people who don't know who he really is. It is known that he inherited the role of Thermoman from his father Seamus (who now resides in a superhero retirement home in Florida called Dunrescuin). In the first to fifth series, George left Ireland to move to Northolt, England and began a relationship with a nurse named Janet Dawkins (whom he had saved from falling into the Grand Canyon) and moved in with her. When not saving the world, George's cover job would be running a health food shop. He also had an uneasy relationship with Janet's parents Ella and Stanley, who believe that their daughter would be better off with Dr. Piers Crispin, her boss at the Northolt Health Centre who acts as George's love rival. George would fly over to America to get advice from his cousin Arnie (who moved to Northolt in Series 3), who used to be a superhero himself called Polarman, until he got fired by the Ultron Council for charging people for his services. Throughout the first series, George kept trying to convince his and Janet's neighbor Tyler that he isn't Thermoman (as he seemed to known George was Thermoman from their first meeting) and tried to erase Tyler's memory, but failed as he was immune. From the second series onwards, George accepts that Tyler is aware of his identity. From Series 2, Tyler aided George in running his health food shop, taking over from the previous assistant Avril. In the third episode of Series 1, Piers learnt that George was Thermoman and attempted to blackmail him into leaving Janet, so he could have her to himself. This attempt failed as George was able to erase Piers' memory of the discovery, though the side affects caused Piers to lose his hair (resulting in him wearing a cap, later a wig) and his medical knowledge. Later in the episode, George attempted to restore Piers' medical knowledge by speed reading him a book he borrowed from an American doctor. However, George later learned that he read a veterinary book, after watching Piers on television talking of wearing long rubber gloves and shooting patients if they had a broken leg (the latter of which caused Piers to be arrested and sent to a psychiatric hospital). Though after this episode, Piers had returned to normal, after George was able to restore his memory with the exception of his knowledge of Thermoman. At the end of Series 2, George marries Janet and they have their son Apollo (Ollie for short) (who can speak fluent English and fly) and later a daughter named Cassie (who can also talk, but can't fly like Ollie). In the Series 3 episode "Mine's a Double", George has to attend a superhero conference, so the Ultroian Council assign a clone named Hilary to be there for Janet and Ollie. However, Hilary is the polar opposite of George and framed him for theft, but was caught out. In the sixth and final series, George takes on a new body and goes by the name of George Monday due to losing his previous body in a poker game. Also in this series, he changes from working in the health shop to working as a doctor at the Northolt Health Centre, after the shop went out of business. He is played by Ardal O'Hanlon (who also plays Father Dougal McGuire and Robbie) as George Sunday and James Dreyfus as George Monday. Gallery Imagegs.jpg|George Sunday, Thermoman's first human alias Imageg_j.jpg|George and Janet Imagemyherogsjdss.jpeg|George with his father Seamus and Janet imagegmjoc.jpg|George Monday, Thermoman's second human alias with Janet and their children Ollie and Cassie. Trivia *George is slightly similar to The Doctor as both are human-like aliens and both can change their appearance (George changed his body after losing his previous body in a poker game whilst The Doctor regenerates when he is badly injured or close to death). Both also have family (George has his wife Janet, his son Ollie, daughter Cassie and cousin Arnie whilst The Doctor's known family members are his/her daughter Jenny (who was born fully grown from skin tissue from The Doctor's hand), granddaughter Susan and wife River Song. Both also have two hearts. *George is able to detect danger by sniffing the air. *As revealed in the third episode of Series 1, George can't eat dairy products because they make him vomit on the count of his chronic mucus problem. He also can't take anything with caffeine in it as it would make his blood leak through his skin. *In the episode "Old Man Riverdance", George reveals to Janet that his brother was put in prison for five years by Seamus for not eating his dinner. *George transforms to and from Thermoman in restrooms. This is a parody of how Clark Kent could transform into Superman when entering a telephone booth. *According to Arnie in the episode "The Party's Over", George has a sister who is 11 foot 4 inches tall, which is a feature for Ultroian women. Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Superheroes